Gold Mixed With Crimson
by Dana1
Summary: A fic that shows what happened between Tarnished Gold and Missing Red.  Formerly Please Never Forget Me
1. Please Never Forget Me

Title: Please Never Forget Me

Author: Dana

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Summary: A fic that shows what happened between Tarnished Gold and Missing Red.

Author's note: This obviously takes place between Tarnished Gold and Missing Red. The title of the fic comes from the fact that the series is called Forget Me Not.

Song recommendation: For a feel of this fic, I recommend listening to MercyMe's Homesick.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this fic that you recognize.

This was not happening. Kat thought as she looked up at Dimitria. Tommy could not be dead. He was supposed to be another planet getting cured from the snakebite. She looked at everyone else that was looking back at Dimitria as shocked as she was.

"Are you sure?" Kimberly asked.

Dimitria nodded. "I AM SORRY TO HAVE TO INFORM YOU OF THIS. HE PASSED AWAY ONLY A SHORT TIME AGO."

"You don't think…" Rocky started to ask but couldn't bring himself to finish that thought. Gasket had to be wrong right? There wasn't enough time. Right? He hoped that Jason wasn't responsible.

The others exchanged looks not knowing what to think.

"I WAS TOLD THAT IT WAS FROM THE SNAKEBITE AND NOT CAUSED BY SOMEONE ELSE."

"Other the Zedd," Zack said bitterly remembering what Zedd had said to Gasket.

"RANGERS," Dimitria said, "I SHOW THAT KING MONDO AND QUEEN MACHINA ARE IN THE PARK. YOU MUST GO STOP THEM."

"Back to action," Rocky called and the Zeo Rangers and the Aquitian Rangers teleported away.

* * *

><p>Charlotte Oliver had just finished putting a pot roast in the oven when she felt a breeze blow against her bare shoulders.<p>

She turned around thinking Ryan was home from work. She didn't see anyone so she went and washed her hands off in the sink. She felt someone behind her and turned around and saw no one. This was getting weird.

She could have sworn she heard a voice say "mom."

She turned around. "Corey…" but her youngest son wasn't there.

Her eyes filled with tears and she sat down on the floor and cried. The knocking on the door made her cry harder.

It felt as if someone's hand was on her shoulder so she put her hand on top of it.

"Mrs. Oliver?" A voice called.

She didn't want to get up. She didn't want a confirmation of what she already knew but she got up anyway and went to the door. She found Kimberly standing there with tears streaming down her face. There would only be one reason that Kimberly would be there.

"He's dead," was all Charlotte said.

The teenager let out a sob as she hugged Charlotte.

Charlotte let out a sob as she cried also. She looked back behind her wondering if Tommy was still there but she didn't see him. Had she imagined it she wondered? No she was certain her son had been in the room with her.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Oliver," Kimberly said.

"Charlotte?" A voice said from behind them. Charlotte looked up to see Ryan walking up the front walk. "Is Tommy?"

Charlotte just nodded.

Ryan hurried over to his wife and pulled her into a hug. The parents grieved.

Kimberly took the time to teleport away not knowing how to comfort Tommy's parents when she was in so much pain herself.

The breeze that Charlotte had felt came again and Charlotte shut her eyes tightly.

I love you Tommy. She thought to herself. I hope you find peace.


	2. Got a Secret

Notes: Sorry for the title change. I wanted to go with something that went with the color theme of the series.

Kimberly rounded the corner of the Oliver house looking for somewhere to teleport from. She was not at all familiar with Napa and found the streets to be a bit confusing. She was still quite shaken by the news of Tommy's death. Sure they had broken up while Tommy was living in Napa but she still cared about him.

She pulled her hair into a ponytail as she looked for somewhere to teleport. It was then that she was sure she saw someone cross the street that she knew. This someone was the last person she'd expect to see in Napa. She hurried to catch up with him.

"Jason!" She yelled as she finally caught up with him.

He stopped and turned around to face her. The look in Jason's eyes made her take a step backwards. There was such a haunted look and it wasn't any kind of expression she had ever seen on anyone who was under a spell.

"Jason," she said a little nervous. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said his voice shaking a little. "Why wouldn't I be? My best friend's dead and I…" he trailed off unable to finish that sentence.

Kimberly gulped afraid to ask her next question but she had to. "Jason you didn't…"

Jason's face turned pale. "No!" He said quickly. "Gasket wanted me to but…I didn't." He looked behind him for a moment and then said, "Kim you can't tell anyone you saw me."

"But everyone's really worried about you," Kimberly protested. "We all need you."

"Trust me when I say it's better if I wasn't here. Just promise you won't tell anyone," he said.

Kimberly sighed. "I won't."

"Thanks. Bye Kim." There was a shimmer of light and he was gone.

Kimberly wondered for a brief moment if she had just imagined that. Jason hadn't just teleported away. He had disappeared. Something weird was going on. She took another look around before she teleported back to the Power Chamber.

* * *

><p>Mondo and Machina were staring at the Rangers. If emotion could be read on a robots face, they would know the Robots were angry. Which was as to be expected since the Rangers did destroy Gasket.<p>

"You Rangers will pay for what you have done," Mondo exclaimed. "You have destroyed my eldest son and now I will destroy you."

The Zeo Rangers got into position and faced the King and Queen of the Machine Empire. The Aquitian Rangers did the same. The Zeo Rangers were still a bit shaken by the announcement of the death of Tommy.

They sent the Cogs toward the Rangers who fought them and easily defeated them. King Mondo, like Gasket earlier that day, grew in proportion to take on the Rangers. The Rangers were called for their Zords.

* * *

><p>"This is great Zeddie," Rita said from where she and her husband sat watching the fight. "The Rangers will defeat Mondo and then we will defeat them. They are nothing without a leader."<p>

Zedd nodded. "Even if Tommy somehow survives, he won't be back in time to help his friends. We will take over Earth." He let out a laugh. He stopped when he sensed something wasn't quite right. He couldn't figure out what it was though. There had been a brief fluctuation in the morphing grid but that had corrected itself. Now there was a different kind of change.

He smiled. He was sure he knew what it was.

"We have done it Rita," he said turning to his wife. "We have finally rid the universe of Tommy Oliver."

Goldar let out a gleeful cheer. He was happy to hear that one of his biggest rivals was dead.

Rito scratched his head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he's dead you idiot," Zedd said turning his attention to his ignorant brother-in-law.

"Oh!" Rito said and then he joined the Tengas in their celebration.

Zedd sat back in his chair. Everything was going according to plan. He was sure he would be able to take the Gold Ranger powers from Billy. Nothing was going to stop him.

He just had to wait until the Rangers won the battle before he made his next move.

* * *

><p>Notes: There will be a lot of secrets in this fic and Missing Red. Hope you are ready for a bumpy road.<p> 


	3. A Second Funeral for a Friend

Notes: I have been updating a lot the past couple of days. It's been fun. Well this chapter was bound to come up. Song to listen to when reading this chapter: Homesick by MercyMe which I know wasn't out at that time…but it seemed appropriate.

Charlotte Oliver held her son Corey's hand as she exited the car. Her husband exited the car and hurried up behind them with an umbrella. Charlotte looked up to the sky for a moment thinking the weather was appropriate.

They walked slowly to the church. Their slow progress was due to the large amount of people standing outside of the church. They all parted to allow the Olivers into the church. They walked to the front where Stephanie and Josh Rush were waiting.

"I'm so sorry," Stephanie said giving her sister-in-law a hug.

"Thanks," Charlotte said not even trying to fight back the tears.

Stephanie let go so that her husband could come closer.

"I'm so sorry Charlotte," Josh said giving her a hug. "Tommy was a good kid. Stephanie and I both really loved him."

Charlotte just sobbed. She let go and turned around and saw David Trueheart standing there with his grandfather.

"I am so sorry for your loss," Sam Trueheart said. "David and I only knew him for a short time but he meant a lot to both of us."

"Thank you for coming," Ryan said. "Please sit here in the front." He said.

Charlotte mentally scanned the pews in the front row. She, Ryan, Corey, Stephanie, Josh, Sam, David, her parents, Ryan's parents and Jason. She supposed they could all fit on both sides of the front row. She wondered if Leslie and her parents would make it. She knew that her other brother, John and his wife Christa were out of the country right now but Leslie said that her parents would try to make it to the funeral. She knew it was silly to be thinking of that right now but it kept her mind occupied.

She sat down in the pew and Corey crawled into her lap. Soon the church filled with people. She kept looking back looking for Jason but he never showed.

The funeral passed by for her in a blur.

The Rangers sat with their families in the first couple of rows. Kimberly looked back a few times and was shocked by the amount of people in the church. There were people standing in the back. She racked her brain trying to remember if there were this many people at the other funeral. That seemed like a weird thing to think about right then but this whole situation was weird.

A few rows behind the Rangers, Tommy's friends from Napa sat with their parents. They almost felt out of place there. Other the Rangers and Charlotte, Ryan, and Corey Oliver, they didn't really know anyone there but they couldn't miss it. Even though Tommy had only lived in Napa for less then a year, he had touched all of their lives.

Several people slipped into the church unnoticed about half way through the funeral. No one seemed to notice them as they stood in the very back. They felt even more out of place then the teens from Napa as no one here knew who they were. They were from the Council who had overseen Tommy's care.

Easen watched the funeral not quite understanding what was happening but he understood enough to understand that they were honoring the death of the young man that seemed very important to people that were not from Earth. He turned the object in his pocket over a couple of times. He had to wait until the right time to hand it to the Olivers. He had to hope it would bring them some comfort. He didn't know if that could be possible.

Many different people got up and spoke during the funeral. Kimberly was asked to sing a song and this time she chose the song Homesick by MercyMe. She had a very hard time making it through the song. Trini went up to her after the song was over and helped her back to her seat.

Elizabeth Scott got up from her seat and made her way to the pulpit. "I feel strange being the one to talk on Jason's behalf," she started, "but he could not be here today." She had no idea where her son was but she couldn't say that not at this time. "Tommy meant a lot to my husband and I. He was like a second son to us. He and Jason were as close as brothers. I remember Jason referring to Tommy as his brother several times. I just want to say to the Oliver's I know you are in a lot of pain right now but if there is anything my husband or I can do for you let us know. We loved Tommy," she looked around at the people gathered and said, "it seems a lot of people did." She went back to her seat.

The next person to get up was Ryan. "I have been asked to speak for my family today. I want to thank all of you for being here today. Charlotte and I had forgotten Tommy had so many friends in Angel Grove. We had left Angel Grove hoping to give Tommy a new start. As some of you know he had gone through a lot this year. We just never realized how much Angel Grove meant to him until he kept asking Charlotte and I if he could come back to Angel Grove so he could finish high school here. Charlotte and I both regret our decision in light of what happened but we had always wanted Tommy to be happy. He was a wonderful child growing up. We loved him so much." Ryan wasn't someone who cried often but he dissolved into tears and had a hard time going back to his seat.

The funeral continued with others speaking and then the funeral was over and they went to cemetery to burry Tommy.

As the Olivers walked out of the church, Easen came up to them. "You don't know me," he said, "but I wanted you to have this." He said and pulled something out of his pocket he handed it to Charlotte.

Charlotte looked down at it and looked back up to the man in confusion. It was Tommy's arrowhead. David had given it to him when he had visited Tommy for the first time in Napa. She didn't understand. Tommy had been wearing it at the hospital…

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Someone who took care of your son," he said and then he and his group left.

"Wait!" She still had a question that no one could answer but they were gone before she could ask.

She had a question only they could answer. It was something that no one but the Olivers knew about. Now she would never know.

* * *

><p>Notes: Yeah I'm not stating what that is yet. It's one of the secrets that will be delved into in Missing Red. Well that and Jason's whereabouts…<p> 


End file.
